


In the News

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Christmas Day, a very strange article appeared in the BBC News e-magazine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the News

**Author's Note:**

> Silly crack inspired by an actual article in today's BBC News magazine.

It was as strange a news article as you were likely to find on any day of the year, much less Christmas Day. “[10 truly bizarre Victorian deaths](http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/magazine-25340525).” A little article hidden away in the news magazine, not the lead article of course, but one of many, surrounded by more substantial pieces about the discrimination against fat French women and the political reasons a famed pianist refused to perform in his home country.  
  
The article itself, too, was as advertised; the details (trivial and morbid) of ten unusual deaths in the Victorian era. No criminal deaths per se (although both the zombie incident and the one with the cats could certainly be argued as culpable events), merely strange accidents of chance that resulted in fatality.  
  
Not exactly Christmas material, but then again, it _was_ Christmas, and who really was spending their time reading the articles in the BBC News e-magazine?  
  
Well, one person was, and one person would be. The man who’d arranged the very unseasonable item leaned back from his monitor screen and permitted himself a tiny smile. His was not the name on the article, but he’d written it all the same, and ensured its publication on this very day. And he had no doubt that one particular person would see it, and understand it, and probably even laugh. The BBC News website had global reach, and these days, internet access was everywhere.  
  
 _Happy Christmas, little brother_ , Mycroft thought to himself as he closed down his browser. _And safe travels home_.


End file.
